legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hidan
Hidan (in Japanese: 飛段) is an antagonist of Naruto. He is the partner of Kakuzu (despite having mutual dislike for each other) and was the second newest member of Akatsuki, at the time of his introduction. Kisame Hoshigaki laughingly referred to Hidan and Kakuzu as the "Zombie Brothers". He served as one of the two main antagonists in the Akatsuki Supression Mission arc. He was voiced by Masaki Terasoma in the Japanese version, and Chris Edgerly in the English version. Personality Hidan was one of the most foul-mouthed, disrespectful characters in the series; he frequently swore and complained at allies and opponents alike, contrary to being a "religious" person. He rarely used honorifics when speaking, and, even then, usually as a form of sarcasm, for example when he called Deidara "Deidara-''chan''". He was the only member of Akatsuki who did not respect their leader, Pain, and openly declared his willingness to kill him around others, which is notably shown in Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals where he make fun of him only to get hit by the latter's Shinra Tensei. The only respect he ever seemed to give was to his god, and, even then, he was quite willing to use his name as an insult. He openly held his partner, Kakuzu, in contempt for his habit of blasphemy, love of money, and Kakuzu's frequent ridicule of Hidan's religion and battle style. Despite this, whenever Hidan was in the mood to kill, the two worked together flawlessly in battle, and one can infer that he did care somewhat for his partner, from his panicked reaction when he almost killed Kakuzu while being possessed by Shikamaru's technique. Hidan had absolutely no moral restraints regarding the people he killed; he considered slaughter a religious calling, and often took considerable pleasure in making his opponents' deaths as painful as possible. Given the requirements of his voodoo-like curse ritual, he was quite willing to inflict pain and injuries on himself, and openly relished the shared pain between him and the cursed victim, strongly suggesting that he was a masochist. Despite this, he reacted "normally" (that is, he didn't enjoy the pain) to being injured by someone else, or when the opponent didn't share the pain. Hidan's behavior in the anime bordered on insanity; he was frequently heard shrieking loudly while attacking, and laughed maniacally when he was about to kill Asuma Sarutobi. Hidan also appeared to be quite spiteful towards his enemies (and nearly everyone else), even commenting to Shikamaru Nara that "I've been waiting for this" ("this" referring to using his ceremony to kill Shikamaru). However, his immortality had made him arrogant, and he frequently engaged opponents with no regard for strategy, save to acquire some of their blood. Although ridiculed for his foolishness by Kakuzu and Shikamaru alike, and being obviously inferior in tactical acumen to either of them, he was able to analyze the nature and limits of Shikamaru's Shadow Imitation Technique, and conducted battle accordingly (though he retained his arrogant attitude even under these circumstances). Interestingly, he seemed to panic when Shikamaru took control of his body, shouting at Kakuzu to do something in a rather frantic voice. He didn't particularly like it when Kakuzu assisted in his battles, and only called for his help when he decided he needed it. Kakuzu tended to return the favor by coming in "late" and letting Hidan be beheaded (though still alive) as punishment for underestimating his opponents. After his head was reattached he showed a great hatred towards Asuma. Meister of War Hidan did not join the Murderistic League for money like his partner Kakuzu, he only did it, because he wanted to make sacrifices over every murdered victim he kills for his religious god Jashin. Gallery hidanlickingblood1.png|Hidan licking someones blood to integrate it into his body. hidanstabbinghimself.png|After drinking his foes blood, Hidan then uses his special technique, where he repeatedly stabs himself all over his body with a very sharp wooden stake, which reflects the same injuries he created on his body, onto his opponent. Hidan11.png|Hidan licking his lips as he is gonna enjoy making his victim in front of him suffer. Hidan1.png Hidan3.jpg|Hidan licking the blood off of his scythe to perform his ritual 2. Hidan2.jpg Hidan4.jpg Hidan5.png Hidan6.jpg hidan7.jpg hidan8.jpg hidan9.jpg hidan10.jpg|Hidan angered. Hidan12.png|Hidan jumping in the air to swing down his scythe. Trivia *Hidan's Japanese voice actor is Masaki Terasoma, who also voiced Shadow Moon. *Hidan's annoyed face during his fight with Team 10 after Kakuzu mocks him has been parodied across the internet, even featuring him in a Youtube video meeting a dinosaur while doing a [http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/holy-shit-its-a-dinosaur mockery song of the Jurassic Park theme song]. *The religion and philosophy of the cult that Hidan joined known as Jashinism is loosely based from the Thuggee, an Indian cult that commits murders in honor of the Hindu goddess Kali. *He is the only Akatsuki member who never encountered Naruto Uzumaki. Category:Characters from the Naruto Universe Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:The Murderisitc League Members Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Immortals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Magic Users Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Mass Murderers Category:Provoker Category:Scythe Users Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Dark Priests Category:Martial Artists Category:Partner Category:Religious Fanatics Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Chris Edgerly Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Wally Wingert Category:Chakra Users Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Blood Users Category:Murderers Category:Giygasians Category:Wat's minions Category:Priest of Giygas